Hold Guard
Every Hold in Skyrim has their own Guard. These Guards protect the Capital Cities of each Hold and all the Holds villages. The Guards all wear very similar armors, differences normally are the color and material used. All holds use the same type of helmet with cloth underneath colored to match the armor. Each hold also use's the same kind of shield which varies in color and has the Hold's symbol. Hold's Guards level with the character until around level 50. This means that at level 50+, the Hold's Guards can become rather powerful, and have no problem taking on a Dragon. Eastmarch The Guard of the Eastmarch and Windhelm wear the blue cloth version of the Guard armor. The Armor has a quilted vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. The Guard of the Eastmarch also wear Fur Gauntlets and Fur Boots. The Guards also use a blue, wooden, round shield with a Bear's Head on the front of it. They are Stormcloak soldiers and share their speech options. Falkreath Hold The Guard's of Falkreath Hold wear the dark blue version of the Guard armor. The Armor has a Leather scaled vest with a silver chainmail shirt underneath. The Guard of the Falkreath also wear Fur Gauntlets and Fur Boots.The Guards also use a blue, wooden, round shield with a Stag's Head on the front of it Haafingar The Guard of Haafingar and Solitude wear the red cloth version of the Guard armor. The Armor has a scaled vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. Solitude being the Capitol of Skyrim and under Imperial Army control the Guard also wear Imperial Bracers and Imperial Boots; Solitude also have Imperial Legionnaires guarding the city of Solitude. The Guards also use a red, wooden, round shield with a Wolf's Head on the front of it. Hjaalmarch The guards of Hjaalmarch and Morthal wear a pale green version of the Guard Armor. The Armor has a quilted vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. The Guard of the Morthal also wear Fur Gauntlets and Fur Boots.The Guards also use a pale green, wooden, round shield with horns on the front of it The Pale The Pale Hold Guards wear a pale, cream cloth version of the guard armor. The armor is a scaled vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. The guards also use a cream wooden shield with a cross on the front of it. The Reach The Guard of The Reach and Markarth wear the green cloth version of the Guard armor. The Armor has a quilted vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. The Reach Guards also wear Fur Gauntlets and Fur Boots. The Guards use a green, wooden, round shield with a stylized ram's head on the front of it. The guards are corrupt and can arrest anyone for life if they think they are Forsworn. Spoiler Their corruption is shown in the quests The Forsworn Conspiracy and No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. The guards can also be replaced by Stormcloaks if the Dragonborn negotiates with General Tullius and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and hands over the Reach to the Stormcloaks. The Rift The Rift Guards wear purple armor and use mainly one-handed and two-handed weapons. Ivarstead is a part of The Rift, but their guard's are slightly different and are named "Ivarstead Guard". Spoiler They can be replaced by Imperial Soldiers if the Dragonborn negioates with General Tullius and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and hands over the Rift to the Empire. Winterhold Hold They wear light blue armor and wield mainly two-handed weapons. There are very few guards in the hold. There are only two guards who walk around the town. Whiterun Hold Whiterun Guards are the regional guards of Whiterun Hold. They protect the City of Whiterun, and the townships surrounding it. Commander Caius serves as commander of the Whiterun Guard. The Guard of Whiterun Hold wear the yellow cloth version of the Guard armor. The Armor has a scaled vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. The Guard of Whiterun also wear Fur Boots but most guards wear no Gauntlets. The Guards use a yellow, wooden, round shield with a Horse's Head on the front of it. Bounties The bounties in Skyrim are all separate. For example, you can obtain a bounty in Whiterun, and Riften will not recognize it. Notes *It is possible to kill guards without gaining a bounty, as long as you are sneaking. The entire guard force of a city may be wiped out one by one using this tactic. However, slain guards will respawn three days after their death. *Normally all guards can be bribed if you are in the Thieves Guild. Without the exception of Markarth after the completion of The Forsworn Conspiracy And No One Escapes Chidna Mine. Guards will not accept your bribes and you have No choice but to fight. You can select go to jail and after selecting that option the guard will have dialogue but push B, Circle to cancel out the conversation and the guard you talked to will ignore you. Guards Dialogue #''"I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee.' (Casual.)"'' #''"I wonder how the Thalmor are feeling now that they've been taken down a notch." (After saving the Gray-Mane brother from the Thalmor)'' #''"The guards have been talking about you. (Casual.)"'' #''"By the gods, I don't know what to say." (After defeating a dragon.)'' #''"Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll." (Casual.)'' #''"Gotta' keep my eyes open. damn dragons could swoop down at any time." (Casual.)'' #''"So you know alchemy? Maybe you could make me some mead." (With decent Alchemy. Doesn't start quest.)'' #"Hey! You mix potions, right? Can you brew me an ale?" (With high Alchemy skill) #''"My cousin is out fighting dragons, and what do I get? Guard duty." #"I can handle the occasional drunk or bandit. I don't know about dragons."'' #''"Hail summoner, conjure me up a warm bed, won't you?" (with high skill in Conjuration, level 30)'' #''"So you can cast a few spells, am I supposed to be impressed?" (with decent skill in Destruction)'' #''"Destruction magic's fine, so long as you don't go burn down houses'" (With high Destruction skill'') #''"Disrespect the law, and you disrespect me." (Casual)'' #''"Watch the skies, traveler." (Casual)'' #''"Don't think you can barter with me like I'm one of those damned shopkeepers." (With decent Speech)'' #''"No lollygaggin'." (Casual)'' #''"You couldn't possibly be the Dragonborn of legend, could you?" (After first dragon kill)'' #''"They say Ulfric Stormcloak murdered the High King... With his voice! Shouted him apart!" (Casual)'' #''"Keep your arrows in their quiver, archer." (With decent Archery skill)'' #''"Heard about you and your honeyed words." (With high Speech skill)'' #''"Go fiddling with any locks around here, and we're going to have a real problem. (With high lockpicking)'' #''"Hands to yourself, sneak thief." (with high sneak skill)'' #''"I'd be a lot warmer and a lot happier with a bellyful of mead." (Casual)'' #''"Go cast your fancy magic somewhere else." (When using magic near a guard)'' #''"If I find your hand in my pocket, I'm going to cut it off." (With high pickpocketing)'' #''By Shor, is that... is that Azura's Star? How did you come to possess such a rare treasure? (Upon completing the Black Star)'' #''You wield... Azura's Star? How... how can such a thing be possible? (Possessing Azura's Star .)'' #''"That's a fine shield you have there. Dwarven isn't it?" (if wielding Spellbreaker)'' #''I find your wolfish grin... unsettling. (If you're a Werewolf) '' #''"Is that...fur? Coming out of your ears?" (if you're a Werewolf)'' #''Ugh, you smell like a wet dog, have you been tending to your hounds? (If you're a Werewolf)'' #''I'm telling you I heard it, howling. Those werewolf tales are true. (Heard most commonly in Whiterun)'' #''Lightly armored means light in your feet. Smart. (With decent light armor skill)'' #''A guard could get nervous, someone approaching with their weapon drawn. (Upon closing up with weapon drawn)'' #''You are like me then. You don't fancy those big clunky two-handed weapons (If you are with a one-handed weapon)'' #''"The gods gave you two hands, and you use them both for your weapon. I can respect that." (With decent two-handed skill)'' #''You can sell that junk at *city's local general store* (If in a Hold City)'' #''Iron armor, heh... now that's true nordish armor. (If iron armor is equipped)'' #''"Psst...I know who you are. Hail Sithis." (If you're a member of the Dark Brotherhood)'' #''"You know, I could have gone into that Sanctuary, wiped out all those Dark Brotherhood types... but I was... sick, that day."(Casual, after ending of the quest Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!)'' #''"That mace... get it away from me!" (Mace of Molag Bal in possession)'' #''"Get that acursed mace away from me!" (Mace of Molag Bal in possession)'' # "You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people, what say you in your defense?" (Committing a crime witnessed by someone else) #''"Then pay with your blood!" (Guards after you resist arrest)'' #''"You come to me wearing Imperial armor?! Do you have steel for brains?" (If wearing Imperial Armor near a Stormcloak soldier)'' #''"Now that's a fine sword you have there, like a sliver of midnight." (Having an Ebony Sword equipped.)'' #''"You're the one who killed all those Thalmor? You sure know how to pick your enemies." (After saving the Gray-mane brother from the Thalmor)'' #''"Smart man/woman. Now come along with me. We'll take any stolen goods you have and you'll be free to go. After you pay the fine, of course." (Skyrim guard after choosing pay fine option)'' #''"You're going to rot in (whichever jail is nearest)." (After choosing the "go to jai''l''" option)'' #''"Wait... I know you." (If you have bounty)'' #''"I have a lot of respect for the Restoration School. Skyrim could use more healers." (With a high Restoration skill)'' #''(Whistles) "Who did you have to kill to get that blade?" (Possessing Mehrunes' Razor.)'' #''(Whistles) "Is your armor...made of dragon bones? By the gods what I would do for a set of that." (If Dragonbone armor is equipped)'' #''(Whistles) "Is your armor...made of dragon scales? By the gods what I would do for a set of that." (If Dragonscale armor is equipped)'' #''"That's some fine armor you have there. Dwarven make, am I right? (If possessing Dwarven Armor.)'' #''"Good, old-fashioned steel, had me a set of that once.(If wearing steel.)'' #''"You wear the garb of a true nord hero. I salute you." (If wearing wolf armor.)'' #''"Hail, Companion." (If a Companion.)'' #''"Well if it isn't the slayer of Glenmoril Witches. How can I assist you Companion?" (Finished Blood's Honor)'' #''"Woah, woah, woah, watch the magic!" (If casting magic near a gaurd.)'' #''"Ebony armor; By Ysmir, that's a sight to see." (If wearing Ebony armor.)'' #''"Yes, Dovahkiin?" (After defeating Alduin)'' #''"Whatever you need Dragonborn, just say the word." (After defeating Alduin)'' #''"You have vanquished a great evil from Skyrim.You saved us all and our very souls."(If you have defeated Alduin)'' #''"Now I remember... you're that new member of the companions. So you, what... fetch the mead?" (If you recently joined The Companions. NOTE: this phrase is currently bugged, and will continue to play regardless of your rank in the Companions. Even if you are Harbinger, they will call you 'that new member')'' #''"Imperials think us all lawless beasts. I'm proof of their ignorance." (Guards in Stormcloak territory)'' #''"The Imperials think we need their laws. Pfft." (Guards in Stormcloak territory)'' #''"What the Stormcloaks like to forget is that the Empire is what's keeping the Dominion out of Skyrim." (Guards in Imperial Territory)'' #''"If those Whiterun guards can take down a dragon, so can we." (Said in any hold other than Whiterun after completing Dragon Rising )'' #''"You're that one from the college. Heard about you." (If joinedThe College of Winterhold )'' #''"What business do college mages have in Saarthal anyway? It's a place for Nord dead... not your weird experiments." (After completing Under Saarthal )'' #''"Imagine... blowing up an entire town. Damn college. Winterhold will never be the same." (Completion of Containment)'' #''"Thanks again for re-opening the East Empire Company. Gonna have them import me some of that aged Breton cheese." (After completing Rise in the East )'' #''"We got a nickname for anyone who trifles with us guards here in Windhelm - Suicide." (Guards in Windhelm)'' #''"Releasing a captured dragon? I think I will never get that one." (After completing The Fallen)'' #''"I know you had something to do with Sinding's escape, don't deny it" (After siding with Sinding in Ill Met with Moonlight)'' #''"You come to me with your fists raised? You looking for a beating?" (If approaching a guard fists raised)'' #''"I know Thieves' Guild armor when I see it. You're not fooling anyone." (if wearing Thieves' Guild armor)'' #''"If you ask me I think that those orphans are better off now that Grelod is dead." (After completion of Innocence Lost)'' #"Try to hide it all you want. I know you're in the Thieves' Guild... and so do the other guards." (if wearing Thieves' Guild armor) #(Whistles) "That is one big 'hammer." (Having Volendrung equipped) #"What do you want... Cat?" (if player is a Khajiit) #"Someone murdered the old lady who ran the orphanage. Hey, didn't I see you walking out of there?" (In Riften after killing Grelod the Kind)'' #''"Favor the bow eh? I'm a sword man myself." (Having a bow equipped)'' #''"Orcish armor; strong and ugly, just like those who crafted it." (If wearing orcish armor).'' #''"We guard city, and the Thieves' Guild guards us. If you know what I mean." (After completing the Thieves' Guild's City Influence Quest respective to the city, occurs in mentioned city only)'' #''"Sheathe your claws, Khajiit!" (If player is Khajiit and aproaches a guard with it's fists raised)'' #''"Don't even think about it." (If player approaches a guard while sneaking)'' #''"What do you want, little elf?" (If player is a high/wood elf)'' #''"I got a glimpse of that dragon. It's beautiful...in its own way!" (during Odhaviing's captivity in The Fallen; Whiterun only)'' #''Heard a guest at Elewyen's party went someplace they shouldn't. Wouldn't have happening if I was on duty there. (after Diplomatic Immunity)'' #''You're that mage from the College. Heard things have settled down there. (after being elected Arch-Mage)'' #''Got me thinking...Maybe I'm the Dragonborn! And I just don't know it yet!" ('''Casual)'' #''"I know your kind, always sneaking about" (With high sneak)'' #''"Don't suppose you'd enchant my sword? Dull old blade can barely cut butter." (With high enchanting skill)'' #''"Iron sword, huh? What are you killing, butterflies? *chuckles.*" (Wielding iron sword)'' #''"Iron sword's pretty undependable. You should try steel." (Wielding iron sword)'' #''"How can I help a brother/sister nord?" (if player is a nord)'' #''"You're the one who casts those illusions. Impressive." (with a high illusion level)'' #''"Judging by your armor, I'd say you're an Imperial Scout." (Wearing Light Imperial Armor, said by Imperial Guards at Solitude.)'' #"Seen those warriors from Hammerfell? They've got curved swords. Curved. Swords". (Casual) #''"I mostly deal with petty thievery and drunken brawls. Been too long since we've had a good bandit raid." (''Casual) Trivia *Guards saying "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll " is a reference. It is a staple in many Bethesda gamers where it is treated as an ongoing joke. * Another Easter Egg is the "Arrow to the knee" comment, which is a reference to the lack of Greaves in Skyrim. *Guards can arrest you if invisible. Category:Skyrim: Characters